Tala's Revenge
by Ojamajo Doremi DOKKAN
Summary: Funky Monkey keychains and Roast Chicken. Will Tala destroy the BladeBreakers and have his revenge! DISCONTINUED BECAUSE IM A JERK


Disclaimer: I wish I owned beyblade, but SADLY...that will NEVER happen!! Life just sucks, doesn't it? haha...anyway, Aoki Takao was the creator of the spinning tops so I don't own it so THERE!  
  
NOTE: From this day forward, my humor stories will not be written in msn/script/speech/whatever form! Why? Cause its just a risk of getting a story deleted. I'll be writing them in the form on how I write: "My Brother, My Enemy" Now, have a nice day =) And oh, I'll be using Aubrey Granger in this story XD  
  
*.:+:.* Tala's Revenge *.:+:.*  
  
It was a VERY cold day in Russia. A VERY, VERY cold day! The BladeBreakers (including Tyson's sis, Aubrey Granger XD) were stuck in the middle of Russia. Why the hell are they in the middle of Russia you ask? Well, Max dropped his lucky funky monkey keychain and wanted to look for it and dragged his friends along....  
  
Tyson sighed. "Max, give it up! We'll never find that stupid funky monkey keychain!!" The boy gave up on finding that funky monkey keychain.  
  
"TYSON!!!" Max yelled. "THAT FUNKY MONKEY KEYCHAIN IS MY GOOD LUCK CHARM!!!! If I don't have it, then I'm useless in beyblading cause my Funky Monkey keychain gives me good luck and happiness!" He smiled.  
  
Ray sweat dropped. "Rigggggghhhhhttttttttt......"  
  
Kai twitched as usual. He was sick of hearing the word: "Funky Monkey" and now he has in his head. A funky monkey dancing to funky music in a funky way oh god what a FUNKY MON-KEH.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kai screamed.  
  
The BladeBreakers blinked.  
  
"What happened!?" asked Ray.  
  
"The funky monkey is in my head...." replied Kai in a sad way.  
  
"HAHAHAHAAHAHAH! The funky monkey of funkiness is in your stupid head!! HAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!" laughed Tyson.  
  
"ITS NOT FUNNY!!" yelled Kai. He kicked Tyson into a tree.  
  
"....My body...." said Tyson sadly.  
  
The BladeBreakers all laughed at Tyson who had just been kicked onto a tree. They never suspected that 2 people were watching them do their stupid search for the Funky Monkey.  
  
"Heheheheheheh....such losers..." chuckled a tall boy with outragous red hair. His name was Tala.  
  
"Whatever...." said another boy. But he was short and had a BIG nose! His name was Ian. "Tala, we've been watching these idiot BladeBreakers for 3 days and they've been searching for some Funky Monkey!"  
  
"I know that, shortie!" Tala went back to looking at the BladeBreakers.  
  
Ian sighed. "So, why ARE we doing this ANYWAY?" he asked.  
  
"BECAUSE I MUST DESTROY TYSON, HIS STUPID FLAT CHESTED SISTER AND THE BLADEBREAKERS!!!!!! AHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!"  
  
Ian blinked as he watched his boss laugh like some insane maniac who just escaped from a mental hospital. "Riiiiigggghhhhhttttt...."  
  
"And so, we're going to follow them and destroy them and I can go back to laughing like an insane maniac." Tala laughed again. And again. And again.  
  
"MY GOD, my boss is scary..." thought Ian.  
  
ANYWAY, back to the BladeBreakers, little (and flat chested XD) Aubrey sat on a rock. She was hungry. So was her big brother, Tyson. Their stomachs growled in agony. ((XD What the hell am I saying?!))  
  
"ARGH!!!! I've HAD IT!!! Lets stop searching for this funky monkey and get some FOOD!!!!!" screamed Aubrey.  
  
"YEAH!! I WANT FOOD!!!" yelled Tyson.  
  
"JUST SHUT THE HELL UP YOU 2 IDIOTS!!!!" Kai growled at the Granger twins.  
  
"Meep" said Aubrey and Tyson.  
  
Max started to cry. "I WANT MY FUNKY MONKEY!!!"  
  
Ray sweat dropped. "This is just BAD. Come on guys, lets go get some food!"  
  
Aubrey looked around. She started to cry like a water hose with water overflowing from her eyes. "WE'RE STUCK IN THE MIDDLE OF RUSSIA!!!"  
  
Tyson started to cry like his sister. "HOW ARE WE SUPPOSED TO FIND FREAKIN' FOOD IN THE MIDDLE OF FREAKIN' RUSSIA?!"  
  
Kenny sighed. Max complained. Kai twitched. Ray sweat dropped. And Aubrey and Tyson cried. BUT, the 2 boys, Ian and Tala still watched them. And Tala had a plan...  
  
"AHA! I got it!" said Tala. He had a light bulb above his head.  
  
"Wow, you actually have an idea..." said Ian.  
  
"Roast Chicken!" said Tala happily. He smiled.  
  
Ian had two dotted eyes. "Roast Chicken?" he asked in confusment.  
  
Tala laughed. Roast Chicken was the idea. Ian sweat dropped, thinking his captain have gone crazy.  
  
"See those 2 idiots over there?" said Tala as he pointed at Tyson and sister, Aubrey.  
  
"What about them?" asked Ian.  
  
"I hear those 2 LOOOOOOOOVVVVEEEEEE food. I'll kill them first!! With Roast Chicken as bait!! AHAHAHAH! This plan is genius!! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA!!!" Tala laughed like an insane maniac once again.  
  
Ian blinked. "But where are we going to get Roast Chicken?"  
  
Tala smiled and got a roast chicken from a bag he brought along with him.  
  
"Oh, okay then...." said Ian.  
  
"NOW, LET US GO TO THAT CAVE!!!!" yelled Tala as he pointed at a cave.  
  
Ian saluted. "Aye, aye....sir..."  
  
Tala and Ian ran to the cave. Meanwhile, with the BladeBreakers, Kai still twitched because of Max complaining and Tyson and his stupid flat chested sister, crying.  
  
"WE'RE GONNA STARVE!!!" cried Tyson dramatically.  
  
"WE'RE GONNA DIE!!!" cried Aubrey dramatically.  
  
"Will ya guys just SHUT UP!?!?!?" yelled Kai at the 2 complainers.  
  
"I WANT MY FUNKY MON-" Max was then cut off because he was soon sent flying into the air. "...KEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEYYYY!!!!" While in the air, he finished his sentence.  
  
Max smashed to the ground. Aubrey walked up to him and poked him with a tiwg. "I bet you could see the whole planet from up there! Hehe" she giggled.  
  
While Kai looked at his team, he soon started to smell a nice and delicious aroma. "Guys, I smell something..." he said.  
  
The BladeBreakers put their noses in the air and sniffed. It smelled so yummy...so delicious...  
  
Aubrey and Tyson looked at eachother with the cutest starry eyes.  
  
"Oh, dear sister! We finally smell food!!" said Tyson happily.  
  
Aubrey nodded. "Brother dear, you are so right!" she said with a smile.  
  
Tyson ran like a dog and Aubrey followed. "HERE WE COME, FOOD!!!!"  
  
Max yelled to tell them to come back. But he failed. "Darn it!"  
  
In the cave, Ian was holding a plate with roast chicken. Tala stood behind him laughing like an insane maniac AGAIN.  
  
"HAHAHAHAAHAHAH!!!" laughed Tala. "I shall destroy those 2 idiots!!!"  
  
"How do you know this plan will even WORK?" asked Ian.  
  
"Because....I just do! ...AHAAHAHHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAH!!" Tala laughed again.  
  
"My boss is such a nutcase..." Ian said in his head.  
  
Footsteps were then heard. Tyson and Aubrey saw the roast chicken but ignored seeing Tala and Ian.  
  
"LOOK!! THERE'S THE FOOD!!" said Tyson whilst he pointed at the Roast Chicken.  
  
"CHICKEN!!!" squealed Aubrey.  
  
Tala sweat dropped but got ready to do his speech. "TYSON!! Your death shall be here!! I shall destroy you and I'll be the happiest man on earth...BLAH BLAH BLAH..."  
  
Ian saw the Granger twins running towards them. Ian screamed like hell and ran deeper into the cave. "RUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Tala still blabbed on with his stupid speech. "HAAHAHAHAHA YOU WILL DIE, TYSON! YOU WILL DI-"  
  
**SFX: BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**  
  
"What the?!" Tala looked down. He was in the air. The 2 Granger twins smashed into him, making him fly into the air. Tala fell to the ground. "OWWWW....."  
  
"CHICKEN!! CHICKEN!!" yelled Aubrey and Tyson as they chased Ian around who was holding a plate of Roast chicken.  
  
Tala had an angry ticked off mark all over. "THAT....IDIOT!!!! AND HIS STUPID FLAT CHESTED SISTER!!!!" Tala grr-ed. "I WON'T BE BEATEN!!!"  
  
The red head got out a remote with a BIG red button. The BIG red button also had a picture of a chibi faced Tala. ((Haha....)) He pressed the button and soon enough...a huge boulder came down and started to roll towards Tyson, Aubrey and a screaming Ian.  
  
"WWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!! HELP!!!!" screamed Ian.  
  
"CHICKEN!! CHICKEN!!!!" yelled both Aubrey and Tyson.  
  
Ian looked behind him. He saw a huge boulder going towards them. He screamed again. "HERE, TAKE YOUR STUPID CHICKEN!!!!" Ian threw the chicken at Aubrey and Tyson and ran like hell.  
  
"Yay!! Chicken!!" cheered Tyson as he and Aubrey held the chicken together. But then, the 2 remember something coming towards them....  
  
**SFX: RUMBLE RUMBLE!!**  
  
"Uh oh" they both said.  
  
The boulder came closer. Tyson grabbed the chicken and ran.  
  
"AAAAHHHHHHHHH!!! LETS GET OUTTA HERE!!!" screamed Tyson as he ran from the boulder while holding the chicken.  
  
"HEY!! GIVE ME BACK MY CHICKEN!!" yelled Aubrey to her brother.  
  
While the 2 ran from the boulder, the other BladeBreakers waited outside for them.  
  
"Where are they?" asked Kenny. "They should've gotten out of that stupid cave by now...."  
  
"WITH food!" said Ray.  
  
Suddenly, the group heard a loud KABOOM noise. A huge boulder came out of the cave and the BladeBreakers could see 2 familiar figures balancing carefully on the boulder while fighting over a roast chicken.  
  
"MINE!!!" argued Aubrey.  
  
"NO, MINE!!!" argued Tyson.  
  
The BladeBReakers could hear Tyson and Aubrey say "MINE MINE MINE" from far away in the air.  
  
Kenny, Max and Ray sweat dropped. "Those 2 will never change..."  
  
~*~ 2 Days Later... ~*~  
  
"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DROPPED MY ROAST CHICKEN IN THE MUD!!!" yelled Aubrey while she was fighting with Tyson.  
  
"WHO SAID IT WAS YOURS!?!?" yelled Tyson.  
  
"I DID!!!" replied Aubrey.  
  
"Those 2 will always be the same! Haha..." said Ray.  
  
"It doesn't matter, dear SISTER! We're stuck in the middle of Russia and there's no FOOD for miles!!!!" complained Tyson.  
  
Kai remembered something. "I remember there's a village around here thats along that river...." he pointed at a long river.  
  
"We need some sort of raft to get there!!!" said Kenny.  
  
Ray found a raft floating in the river.  
  
"HEY LOOK!!! A RAFT!!!" cheered Ray.  
  
"Its a god send!!" Aubrey said happily.  
  
The BladeBreakers went on the raft and was about to set sail. But one BladeBreaker did not go on the raft. It was Max!  
  
"Max, get on!" said Kai.  
  
Max shook his head. "NO! I CAN'T!! I MUST FIND MY FUNKY MO-"  
  
"SHUT UP!!!!!" said the BladeBreakers together.  
  
~*~ To Be Continued.... ~*~  
  
Ojamajo Doremi DOKKAN!: WOW. A new story! HAHA. And as usual, I would say: "IT SUCKS!" XD I got this idea when I was watching the Slayers (If you remember the chicken part in one episode if you've seen the slayers...XD) and making a comic called: "Tala's Revenge". If you find that I'm making fun of Tala/Ian/Max/whoever, well I'm not. Cause I'm a fan of ALL the beyblade characters except Boris, Voltaire and Hiromi. Anyway, BabeBreakers...  
  
BabeBreakers: REVIEW!! ....Why do we ALWAYS say THIS...  
  
Ojamajo Doremi DOKKAN: THANKYOU BabeBreakers! And oh, I wonder if Max will EVER find his Funky Monkey keychain....XD 


End file.
